


Color the World Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Sam meets Jessica early in their freshman year at Stanford and his world is suddenly brighter.  When he loses her during their senior year, Sam’s life is plunged back into grayscale.  With the help of his family and friends, Sam starts to get his life back together.  He works and travels with Dean, restoring classic cars, and eventually meets Gabriel but struggles to let the other man in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the story at:  
> [Tumblr](https://revwinchester.tumblr.com/post/158352958912/color-the-world)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/12869.html)

_**Banner:**_  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Color%20The%20World/Color_the_World_Fixed.gif.html)

**_Chapter Headers:_**  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Color%20The%20World/C_1.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Color%20The%20World/C_2.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Color%20The%20World/C_3.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Color%20The%20World/C_4.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Color%20The%20World/C_5.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Color%20The%20World/C_6.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Color%20The%20World/C_7.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Color%20The%20World/C_8.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Color%20The%20World/C_9.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Color%20The%20World/C_10.png.html)

**_Divider:_**  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Color%20The%20World/Divider.png.html)

**_Bonus Pieces:_  
** [](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Color%20The%20World/Sam.gif.html)


End file.
